


Wish Granted

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Makes a Deal with a Djinn, Dean Winchester is Not Okay, Dean Winchester is reckless, Djinni & Genies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Suicidal Ideation, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writing Prompt, castiel is in the empty still tho, he's just currently in a dream-like state, okay so it's not exactly major character death but it is implied the character will die, sorta - Freeform, the finale doesn't exist though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Everyone's moved on, but Dean can't. He can't give up hunting, he's never had the taste of normalcy to miss it, but hunting also isn't what it was after Jack's become God. So he's been stuck these last few months, angry and hurting and tired, and he knows he can't get Cas back. But, he also knows that once he dies, Cas won't be there in Heaven too and so Dean decides to do something absolutely, recklessly stupid -- because even this is better than not having Cas at all. So he hunts down a djinn and makes a deal for just one last chance with Cas. [March Flash Ficiton - Wish Granted prompt]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212317
Kudos: 18





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd try and keep these under 500 words but second prompt and we already fucked that up. Honestly, it was just too hard to get exactly what I wanted across in under 500 words, so we're changing this to under 1000 words instead because that's a little easier at least.
> 
> This is post 15.19 inherit the earth, but like always, I have chosen to ignore the finale. In this, Dean does express suicidal ideation/thoughts in that he knows he will die going to the djinn to be put under her spell, but chooses to do so anyways, so heads up to anyone that might find that trigger to not continue reading!
> 
> (also don't look into the logistics too much with this, I wrote this on a whim, and looking back, it kinda has wandavision vibes so we love that??)
> 
> Done for March Flash fiction day 3: Wish Granted

It takes Dean a while to hunt the Djinn down, but once he finds it, he moves quickly. He can’t lose this one chance, not when everything else has left him empty-handed. Dean just needs something, anything and as unhealthy and stupid as this is, he’d rather take it over being alone with nothing at all. He walks into the djinn’s lair and comes face-to-face with the monster, watching her eyes widen in surprise. Clearly, she knows who he is, whether from the word of others, or just of stories, and Dean watches as she shifts his weight, ready to fight if necessary. 

But Dean has come empty-handed. He’s not here to fight. 

“You grant wishes, right?” Dean asks, wincing at how rough and childish the question sounds. He’s a seasoned hunter who has tangled with djinn before -- he knows exactly how they function. 

The djinn pauses, and slowly, she says, “I create dream realities, where I suppose, your wishes come true.” she seems to be gauging his reaction, as if waiting for this to be a trap -- to get talking and distracted while a second hunter slinks in behind. 

(But it's not.)

Dean nodded. That was good enough for him. “You think you can do that for me?”

“I, er, what?” She stammered, blinking as if taken back by his question. And perhaps, Dean muses, she is. “You do know what I do, right? Everyone I put in that trance I then drain the blood from and kill them,” the djinn explained dumbly to the hunter.

“I know.”

“And you still don’t care?”

Dean shrugs. He’s tossed in the towel, having nothing left -- Sam and Elieen have left together, Jack is gone, and Cas is...He’s never been able to sit around not hunting, never had the chance to taste a normal life to miss it, and so he’s been left fumbling like a fool now that Jack’s reduced the number of monsters to hunt, now that everyone’s moved on with their lives and is gone. 

Sure, he could find other options, but Dean, for all that he’s spent as a drifter essentially, can’t find himself able to give up this life, only to still feel so hollow and alone in it. At least with hunting, he can distract himself and can associate this pain with it -- because normal people can’t feel this hollow, this angry, this tired. Right?

“You let whatever bastards you got trapped here, and I’m all yours,” Dean tells the djinn, and she frowns, taking a step toward him. 

“Look, normally I’d be all for this, but --”

“You grant wishes. Grant mine,” He interrupts. “C’mon, don’t you want to be known as the monster that took down Dean Winchester?” 

He eggs on the monster, pushing him to do it. Dean can’t take this any longer, and he knows he’ll never see Cas again, not in Heaven. So at least, if he could have a few more minutes with him, he’ll take it. She hesitates before nodding.

"There's only one guy, in the back," the djinn explains and Dean's eyes follow where she points to a man with shackles on his wrists, hanging just off the ground. 

While the hunter works to release the guy and wake him up -- he doesn't seem too affected, probably still fairly fresh in terms of catch, and when the guy is safely escaped, turns back to the monster that's been watching him the whole time. 

"So, you're sure you want this?" She asks because never once has she had someone willingly walk up to her, asking to be the prey, especially knowing exactly how djinns work. 

Dean squares his shoulders, looking her in the eyes. There's no hesitation or doubt on his face. 

Her eyes then begin glowing a dark blue, and dark tattoos appear on her skin. Reaching forwards, she places a hand on his shoulder. Dean gasps, feeling her powers rushing through his blood, and for a moment it hurts. 

Then it’s gone, and everything numbs to a pleasant buzz, and Dean’s back at the bunker. Sitting up in his bed, Miracle lifts her head and gives him a curious look. For a moment, Dean thinks it’s all been a dream, that he’s passed out here after fruitless searching, but then he hears humming. It’s low, but it comes from the kitchen, and Dean recognizes that voice. With a grin, he throws the covers off and pulls on an old t-shirt and pair of jeans. Then he runs out of the room, rounding the corner and sprinting down the hallways, following the humming that grows a bit louder the closer he gets. As he enters the kitchen, he stops, a bit breathless, staring at the person standing at the stove, their back to him. 

The person has a familiar head of dark hair Dean could spot anywhere, and it makes his heart leap in his chest. 

“Cas,” he breathes and just like that all the anger and hurt and things that have been weighing him down are gone.

Cas turns around and smiles. “Dean,” he says back, in the voice Dean’s missed hearing. Without letting him say anything else, Dean pulls him into a tight hug because he has Cas again.  _ Cas is back.  _

And just like that, Dean doesn’t regret this one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought!  
> I'll probably do the prompts out of order, depending on what I get inspo for at the time, but it anyone else wants to join or do any prompts for fun, the list can be found here on kedreeva 's Tumblr.


End file.
